Borderline
by ONESHOT-NIGHTMARE
Summary: Tsutomu's Father is a dying Mafia Leader, and when he goes to Lau, he gets more than he bargained for... OC x Lau. Will contain some Yaoi in the future!
1. Prologue

_Prologue  
_

"Come in," Lau spoke softly, "The door is open..."

A young man who looked no younger than 17 entered, and closed the door shut behind him. He looked very nervous.

"It's alright, I don't bite... Are you a new customer?"

"Y-Yes sir..."

Lau's grin turned into a smile, "What is your name?"

"Tsutomu Sato..." He muttered, "I came to you because of my Father. He wishes to collaborate with your Mafia. He sent me to talk to you..."

"Oh really?" The Mafia member raised an eyebrow, "I've heard of your Father. He is well known in some parts of London, and very famous in Japan and other parts of Asia. Yet again, why did he send you?"

Tsutomu gulped, but he whispered, "Because... He's to weak to do anything now."

"Hm? A dying Mafia leader, sending his son to me? Well, this is getting very interesting! Since your Father is dying, I'll give you two options. One: go back to him and tell him to stay within his boundaries, and Two: If you want, I will let you join the Shanghai Mafia."

"What's the catch?" There was worry in Tsutomu's voice.

"Oh, no catch. Except for one thing..."

He got up, and went over to the younger male. Lau brushed his lips up against his neck, making Tsutomu moan slightly, but he shut his mouth.

"You're mine..." Lau whispered softly into his ear, "Make sure to come back tommorow. I'll be waiting..."

He opened the door for him, and pushed the younger male out.

"If you don't come back here tomorrow, you'll find yourself forced to come over here."


	2. Chapter 1: Is it love?

**_WARNING WARNING WARNING! Lau x OC yaoi! If you're under 18+, leave now, please! If you're over 18+ and LOVE yaoi, you're welcome to read  
_**

"Lau-sama~ Where the hell are you..."

The mafia member looked up, and tried not to laugh at what he saw. A drunken Tsutomu, who looked like the living dead. He was a wreck...

"Well," He grinned, "This day- or should I say afternoon, is getting very interesting. Let me help you rest..."

"No..." Tsutomu swung his arms at Lau, "I don't want to be touched by anyone... Not you, not anyone, never..."

Lau gently grabbed his arms, bringing him over to his bed, and putting him down. He had an urge to kiss him for a reason, but, he couldn't... Lau just couldn't fall for another Mafia Member, especially if that person's Father was a very powerful man...

"Shite kudasai..." The younger male muttered, "Please..."

"Please... what? What do you want, Tsutomu?"

He looked Lau directly into those lovely eyes of his, and smiled.

"I want you~."

"In that case... no." Lau smiled back, laughing, "At least, not yet. I'll wait until you're not-drunk."

"No fair... Sore wa mattaku kōsein..."

Lau stared at him, "I don't speak Japanese. New rule: no speaking another language without my permission."

"Damn you."

Lau smacked Tsutomu, leaving a faint red spot. He wanted to cry, but he kept the tears from going down his face.

"I don't take no for an answer, especially from someone like you."

Tsutomu slapped him back, "Don't slap me... And, isn't it better to make love to someone when you're drunk?"

Lau's face turned red, but, he acted as if everything were normal.

"That... is and isn't true. If you were the one to make love to me, you would be driven by the alcohol, you wouldn't even pay attention to me. I... would be screaming in pain and pleasure."

"Well, can I make love to you?"

The older male pinned the others arms onto the bed, and jammed his lips against his. He then pulled away.

"There wouldn't be any fun in that, would there?" Lau teased, "Like I said yesterday, you're mine..."

Gaining more access, Lau's tongue explored the entire warm area of Tsutomu's mouth. Tsutomu had never done it before, especially with another _man..._

"W-Wait... Lau~." He muttered, sitting up. "Can I at least take my kimono off?"

The other smiled, removing his own clothes as well. Tsutomu slipped off his kimono. It went down his shoulders, then his arms, all the way to his waist. He had revealed many scars... Lau studied them closely.

"You've been punished? But for what?"

"I'd rather not talk to you about it..." The young man lay back down, "I... used to be a servant for someone else besides my Father. I was brutally beaten by my old Master..."

"You don't have to be so worried now... I'm not your old Master, I will never beat you like he did. I'll be kind to you..."

Tsutomu kissed Lau deeply, and moaned.

"I want you~"

"I know you do, Tsutomu..." Lau noticed that they were both nude. He smiled more, and left a soft mark on Tsutomu's shoulder. He licked the blood, making the other moan and groan with satisfaction.

"Fill me already…" He moaned, "Fill me to the brim~ Please… I want to be one with you…"

"Will you become one with me more often?"

"Yes! Please! Just do it! I don't care if you don't have any lubricant, and I don't care I you make me bleed and scream! I want you so bad..."

Lau licked his nipple, and shook his head. "Be patient, Tsutomu. In order to gain more pleasure, you must be patient..."

"Damnit, Lau! I can't take it... I'm s-so... so..."

The Chinese noticed the young male's erection... It made him aroused...

"You're getting hard..." He smirked, "Let me help you "calm down"."

He first kissed Tsutomu's chest, then his abs, then, his erection... Lau wrapped his mouth around it, and Tsutomu covered his mouth as he nearly yelled.  
_"Why am I even doing this?' _Lau thought, _"__If his Father finds out about this, I will be done for. But, yet again, there's something I love about Tsutomu... I just... can't control myself anymore..."_

"L-Lau... I think I'm close..."

_"I hope he loves me back..." _He thought once more, hearing the warning. Lau closed his eyes as he felt something hot fill his mouth. He quickly swallowed all of it, and pulled away, wiping some of the sticky substance from the corners of his mouth.

"You taste so good... I want more of you, Tsutomu..." He lifted the others leg, and positioned himself at his entrance. "Tell me if I'm rough, and, I'll stop, alright?"

"I... don't care. At least I'll be in bliss..."

"Hm? you think you'll experience pleasure quickly? It's not like that- well, I'll tell you in a moment..."

He slowly entered him, stretching out Tsutomu's puckered, tight hole. Tsutomu seemed to yelp, "Damn!" and some drool went down his chin. Lau thrust slowly inside him, trying not to hurt him. He set a rhythm, the bed beneath them creaking.

"Master..." Tsutomu panted, his face red, "I want more... Please... I've b-been good..."

The older male stared at him, and laughed. "You want me to be your "Master", hm? I can be your Master... Have you honestly been good? Did you do anything wrong?"

"I... I used to steal merchandise for my Father..."

"Hm... that's very bad. I guess you will be punished, badly..."

"And if I refuse?"

"You better not refuse," Lau thrust slightly harder, and Tsutomu bit his bottom lip. He continued to thrust into him, moaning as he did.

"This is what you call punishment..? I expected more~."

Lau thrust into him even harder.

"Oh, your punishment will be severe."

He trust even faster, harder, and deeper... When Lau hit something inside Tsutomu, it made him scream in pure pleasure. It... was a bundle of nerves that Lau hit.

"My name..." Lau muttered, "Say it... I want you to yell..!"

"Lau-sama!" He obeyed his "Master", panting even more that before. "P-Please... I want more! Hah... I'm so close..!"

"M-Me too..."

They were both close to climax, and the room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. Tsutomu felt as if he were about to literally pass out, but, he tried to keep his eyes open. A few minutes later, he felt something hot and sticky enter inside him. He climaxed as well, releasing onto his stomach... Lau pulled out of him, and he laid down next to a nearly passed-out Tsutomu.

"Anata o hontōni aishi teru..." He managed to say.

"Speak english..."

"I said, I love you so much~."

The older male smiled, and hugged him closely, pulling the blanket over them. Soon, the room was silent...

**_Another chapter will be up in a few days! Read and Review!_**


End file.
